Vassouras
by Sora Seishin
Summary: Rony e Hermione fogem de Filch e acabam presos em um poeirento armário de vassouras... o que mais pode acontecer?


**Vassouras**

Fanfic escrita para o 20º Desafio de Fanfics do fórum Mundo dos Fics. Tema: _casal preso em um lugar pequeno do qual não possa sair facilmente.  
_Harry Potter e seus personagens não me pertencem, apenas peguei-os emprestado.

* * *

"Droga, Rony!", exclamou Hermione, irritada.

"Por que você diz isso como se fosse minha culpa? Eu não estava sozinho na biblioteca, não é!"

"Eu sei, mas... o que eu poderia fazer? Se o Filch nos encontrasse a essa hora nós estaríamos perdidos! E só você pra conseguir trancar uma porta e esquecer a sua varinha do lado de fora!"

"Eu não sabia que ela ia se trancar sozinha quando eu batesse! E por que você não está com a sua varinha?"

"Eu a deixei no dormitório, esqueceu?"

Hermione Granger cruzou os braços e encostou-se na parede, desanimada. Ele tinha razão, ela havia sido descuidada, como em pouquíssimas vezes da sua vida. Mas tinha que ficar trancada dentro de um armário de vassouras, e justo com Rony Weasley? Logo ele, que nem tinha capacidade para carregar uma varinha sem perdê-la pelo caminho?

Já havia quinze minutos que estavam lá. As vassouras, de sabe-se lá quantos anos atrás, cobertas por espessas camadas de poeira e utilizadas no passado por dezenas de novos alunos, estavam começando a fazer Rony espirrar.

"Quieto, Rony!", ela disse, tapando o nariz do amigo. "Você quer que ele nos encontre?"

Rony engoliu um espirro e suspirou. Era tudo culpa de Hermione. Se ela não ficasse até depois da hora de dormir procurando livros na biblioteca, não teriam que fugir do zelador. Esse não via a hora de pegar um estudante perambulando por Hogwarts à noite, quando era proibido. Parecia que tinha prazer em causar desprazer aos outros. Sua maior diversão era ser o causador de uma detenção. Corriam boatos de que vários estudantes já haviam sido expulsos por causa dele. "E com razão", diria Hermione, "pois estavam infringindo as regras". Mas eles também não estavam fazendo isso neste exato momento? Porém, como o maior medo de Hermione era pegar uma detenção, ou qualquer coisa que manchasse sua reputação como a melhor de sua classe, ficar presa em um armário de vassouras parecia uma idéia melhor do que enfrentar Filch e sua gata, Madame Nora.

"Afinal", disse Rony, coçando o nariz, "o que você estava procurando na biblioteca?"

"Alguns livros que o Harry pediu", ela respondeu, encerrando o assunto.

"Ah..."

Parecia que tudo girava em torno de Harry Potter. Rony adorava o amigo, mas ás vezes ficava de saco cheio de todos fazerem tudo por ele e de ter de ouvir o nome dele em todo lugar. Sentia um certo ciúme, pois sabia que quase todas as garotas na Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts dariam tudo para ficarem presas num armário com Harry Potter. Ficou imaginando se Hermione seria uma dessas garotas. Se ela corria o risco de ser pega pelo Filch por ele, então...

"Rony... O que _você_ estava fazendo na biblioteca a essa hora da noite?"

"Eu! Eu... eu só estava estudando", respondeu, sentindo as orelhas ficando vermelhas.

"Ahn-ahn", exclamou Mione, desconfiada. "Como se não fosse possível estudar no salão da Grifinória!"

Mas no salão da Grifinória ele nunca conseguiria fazer algo escondido dos outros. O aniversário de Hermione era daqui uma semana, e Rony tinha decidido aprender alguns feitiços diferentes para impressionar a amiga. Queria fazer um _Orchideous_ na frente dela, e assim a presentear com um buquê de flores frescas, conjuradas na ponta da varinha. Não havia contado isso a ninguém, nem ao Harry, pois sabia que ele iria tirar sarro. Mas não contava com a presença da pessoa de quem mais queria esconder a surpresa, nem com a chegada do zelador, alguns minutos depois. Ao vê-la, havia guardado os livros com pressa de volta às prateleiras e, quando ouviram Filch se aproximando, saíram correndo assustados, fazendo com que Rony esquecesse a varinha dentro de um exemplar de _Feitiços Florais_.

Ouviram passos se aproximando. Passos de gato. Hermione fez um sinal a Rony, colocando um dedo sobre os lábios, para que ele não fizesse nenhum barulho.

Madame Nora postou-se na frente da porta do armário de vassouras e começou a miar ruidosamente, chamando por seu dono. Em seguida puderam ouvir a voz desafinada do zelador Argos Filch. Estava tão perto que quase podiam sentir seu cheiro nojento.

"O que foi, Nora?"

A gata começou a arranhar a porta do armário com uma pata. Filch olhou para ela desconfiado. Não se lembrava se aquela porta estivera aberta ou não, mas armários sempre representaram um esconderijo fácil para os alunos, principalmente quando eles queriam namorar longe de olhos alheios ou fugir de suas incompetências. Girou a maçaneta dourada, puxando-a. Hermione e Rony prenderam a respiração, sem mover um único fio de cabelo. Mas a porta continuou trancada.

"Vamos, Madame Nora", disse para a gata, que voltara a miar incessantemente. "Eles devem ter fugido para as masmorras".

Ouviram os passos de Filch se afastando. A velha gata de pêlos duros ainda insistiu em miar por alguns segundos, mas logo o seguiu, cumprindo seu papel de fiel mascote. Rony soltou a respiração, aliviado. Quis passar a mão pelos cabelos, mas sentiu que estava presa em alguma coisa, algo quente e macio. Já ia dar um grito, imaginando que havia pegado em algum bicho grande e nojento, quando viu que era a mão de Hermione. Provavelmente _ela_ achou que era algum bicho grande e nojento, porque deu um pulo e um gritinho, puxando a sua mão de volta para si.

"Rony! O que você está fazendo!"

"O que... o que... o que _eu_ estou fazendo? Foi você quem pegou a minha mão!"

"Como! Eu nunca faria isso!"

"Nunca faria, é, pois acabou de fazer!"

Hermione cruzou os braços, com as bochechas vermelhas. Rony fez o mesmo, porém mais vermelho ainda. Será que ela tinha confundido sua mão com alguma outra coisa, será que ela achou que era uma vassoura ou algum bicho, ou... Será que ela queria mesmo ter feito aquilo? Ele desejou no seu coração palpitante que sim. Havia sempre gostado de Hermione, um sentimento muito maior do que a simples amizade, e sempre esperara que ela sentisse o mesmo. Mas desde o baile, no quarto ano, desde Vítor Krum, ele tinha suas dúvidas de que algum dia ela o visse de outro modo que não fosse o seu amigo ruivo atrapalhado, aquele que sempre se metia em confusão e era ofuscado pela fama de Harry Potter e pela inteligência de Hermione Granger (e até pela genialidade dos gêmeos Fred e Jorge, seus próprios irmãos). Sempre havia pensado assim. Até aquela noite, até aquele momento, naquele apertado e poeirento armário de vassouras.

Tentando disfarçar seu nervosismo, Rony perguntou:

"Você sabe que horas são?"

"Com certeza mais de meia-noite", Mione respondeu, dando de ombros. Que importava a ela que horas eram? Só sabia que já fazia tempo demais que estava presa naquele armário com Rony Weasley, e não via a hora de sair de lá. Mas, pensou, sair para quê? Para passar pelo quadro da Mulher Gorda (_a senha hoje era "abóbora estragada"_, lembrou-se de repente), voltar ao seu dormitório na Grifinória, passando por montes de casaizinhos apaixonados que se amassavam nos cantos; e enfiar-se debaixo das cobertas, abraçando seu travesseiro e sentindo-se a pessoa mais solitária do mundo. Mesmo sendo a melhor de sua turma, a mais inteligente, aquela que respondia a todas as perguntas em aula e fazia todas as lições de casa, não havia conseguido conquistar o coração da única pessoa que lhe importava.

Ou pelo menos era o que sempre havia pensado. nfiar-se debaixo das cobertas, sentindo-se a pessoa mais solite a simples amizade, e sempre esperara que ela sentisse o

Os dois permaneceram sem dizer uma palavra, por alguns minutos que pareceram uma eternidade. Até que Rony resolveu, mais uma vez, quebrar o silêncio.

"Hermione... você acha que vai demorar para alguém nos encontrar aqui?"

"Por quê? Você quer se livrar logo de mim?", acrescentou ela, sem pensar. Rony voltou a ficar vermelho e baixou os olhos para a fresta de luz que entrava por baixo da porta.

"Claro que não, Mione... Você... Você é legal. E... e bonita também..."

Ela não esperava receber um elogio assim numa hora dessas, dentro de um armário escuro e apertado, com a roupa suja e os longos cabelos castanhos com tanto pó vindo das vassouras que estavam praticamente grisalhos. Sem saber o que dizer, apenas repetiu o que havia acabado de ouvir, atônita.

"Você é legal também, Rony..."

Mais alguns eternos segundos de silêncio se puseram entre os dois. Rony queria contar a ela que, desde o primeiro ano, desde a primeira vez que a viu no Expresso para Hogwarts, não havia ficado um minuto sem pensar nela. Queria dizer-lhe que adorava quando ela ensinava-lhe como fazer alguma poção na aula de Severo Snape, apenas para sentir o seu perfume próximo a ele. Queria falar-lhe que a achava uma gracinha quando ficava brava e franzia as sobrancelhas porque ele não havia feito alguma lição de casa.

"Hermione..."

"O quê?"

Rony aproximou-se dela, tropeçando em uma vassoura, que bateu em outra vassoura e depois em mais outra, fazendo um estardalhaço e derrubando todas as vassouras que se encontravam no recinto com um barulho estrondoso. Mas nenhum dos dois se importou com o barulho, ou que ele significava que logo Filch e Madame Nora os encontraria e os mandaria para a detenção. O que importava é que suas respirações estavam tão próximas e seus corações batiam tão fortes que não conseguiam pensar em mais nada. Hermione congelou onde estava, sem conseguir se mover ou dizer qualquer coisa. Rony passou uma mão por trás do pescoço dela e a outra pela sua cintura, puxando-a para perto de si. Hermione pousou suas mãos no peito de Rony, que parecia ter crescido uns trinta centímetros no último verão. Seus lábios se encontraram, selando um longo beijo, pelo qual haviam esperado suas vidas inteiras desde que haviam entrado em Hogwarts, há seis anos.

Logo ouviram passos apressados vindos do lado de fora. Separaram-se, empurrando um ao outro, envergonhados. Apaixonados.

"Tenho certeza que ouvi um barulho vindo daqui". Era o zelador Filch novamente. Ele testou a maçaneta outra vez, sem obter resultado. "Vocês vão ver, seus pestinhas!"

Assim que ouviram seus passos se afastando novamente, Rony murmurou, rindo:

"Temos sorte de ele não estar com uma varinha, não é?"

"Mas aposto que ele foi procurar alguém com uma", retrucou Hermione, voltando a ser a menina séria de sempre. "E o que aconteceu aqui..."

"O que aconteceu aqui?"

"Se você contar pra alguém o que aconteceu aqui eu te amaldiçôo, Ronald Weasley!"

Rony achou graça ela chamá-lo pelo nome completo e começou a rir alto, sem se importar se Filch ou qualquer outra pessoa pudesse ouvir ou não. Só conseguiu parar quando Hermione deu-lhe um tapa no meio da cara, deixando uma marca vermelha.

"Ai... por que você fez isso, Hermione?"

"Você é um idiota mesmo, Rony".

"Ah, é? Pois se eu estivesse com a minha varinha aqui você ia ver quem é o idiota".

"É você mesmo! E até parece que você estava estudando lá na biblioteca, em pleno sábado à noite!", acrescentou, em tom desafiador.

"Pois sabe o que eu estava fazendo?", gritou Rony, irritado com a petulância de Hermione. "Eu estava estudando pra fazer seu presente de aniversário!"

Hermione calou-se. O que poderia dizer depois de brigar com ele e ouvir isso? Não era a resposta que esperava, mas era o que queria ouvir. Aproximou-se novamente de Rony, passando por cima das vassouras derrubadas, e segurou-lhe a mão. Levantou os olhos para encará-lo. Rony respirou fundo para recuperar a calma, mas seu coração não se acalmou. Precisava contar-lhe tudo, colocar seus sentimentos para fora.

"Eu gosto de você, Hermione Granger".

Ela sorriu.

"Eu também gosto de você, Rony Weasley".

Enlaçaram-se novamente em outro beijo, dessa vez mais profundo e demorado. Estavam tão concentrados e perdidamente apaixonados, que nem ouviram os passos se aproximando, ou as duas vozes que conversavam do lado de fora; nem perceberam que uma varinha estava sendo retirada de um bolso e sendo apontada para a porta.

"_Alorromora_!"

Só voltaram ao mundo real quando a porta deu um estalo, revelando uma brava Professora McGonagall, que os encarava com uma mão na cintura e a outra empunhando uma varinha recém-usada.

"Sr. Weasley! Srta. Granger! O que vocês estão fazendo dentro do armário de vassouras?"

Rony começou a gaguejar, tentando dar-lhe uma explicação, e empurrou Hermione para o lado.

"Professora, eu... eu estava na biblioteca estudando e aí... eu esqueci minha varinha e nós... o armário não abria e..."

"Não quero saber de suas desculpas! Já passou da hora de recolher e vocês estão fora de suas camas. Quarenta pontos a menos para a Grifinória!"

"Professora", tentou argumentar Hermione, "se eu puder explicar..."

"Não pode, Srta. Granger. Vou levá-los agora mesmo para seus dormitórios, e amanhã cumprirão suas detenções. Vamos, andando!"

Hermione saiu, aborrecida. Rony sabia que ela estava triste por ter pegado a primeira detenção de sua vida, mas essa era a menor de suas preocupações. Sentia-se feliz, leve por ter dito a ela tudo o que sempre quis dizer, e por ter feito o que só conseguia fazer antes em seus sonhos. Antes de subir para o dormitório das meninas, Hermione virou-se para ele, sorrindo, e murmurou um "boa-noite". Ele sorriu de volta. Sim, era uma boa noite, uma ótima noite, com certeza a melhor noite de suas vidas.


End file.
